scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
PsOne Hagrid
The Establishment of the Ron’s Orgs Ron’s Org, as we know it today, had its inception on 12 October, 1984, when Bill Robertson, known among his friends as Captain Bill or CBR, held a meeting near Frankfurt, Germany, to announce the existence of a new Free Zone delivery unit that promised to deliver Standard Tech. A transcript of CBR’s presentation is found in Tech Briefing 1. The name “Ron’s Org" was announced in a follow-up meeting two weeks later (Tech Briefing 2), an acronym for “Ron’s Organisation and Network for Standard Tech”. From the start, CBR promised Standard Tech and delivered standardly to OT 3. Meanwhile, he and a colleague, Ulrich Kramer, began to research how it was that NOTs (OT 7) seemed to be such an “endless” level, sometimes running to many thousands of hours without a stable EP. The story of this research is told in Admin Briefing 1. CBR and Kramer studied all that was known about the Tech to that point, checked each other out for a month and a half, and then began co-auditing on the last levels which they knew had come from LRH: NOTs. They discovered the reason why no-one had truly progressed beyond this level, and a new level which included NOTs and also transcended it – all using LRH basics – was called first Super-NOTs, later Excalibur, or OT 8. Having completed Excalibur and having obtained a major, stable EP, CBR found that the Bridge thereafter flowed relatively easily. Using standard C/Sing technology, the remaining levels were researched and developed in fairly quick progression. By the time of Admin Briefing 1 (25 January 1987), CBR had reached OT 16 and developed the Games Master Course, a major level – not “just” a course. Eight months later, in Admin Briefing 2 (29 August 1987), CBR announced the development of further levels (the Games Series Course, the Games Basics Course, and four Source Operations Levels), the latter going right to the heart of what it is to be operating as a self-determined Source. A little later again, he developed VAST (“Viable Application of Source Training”) and VAST Plus, and that completed the Bridge. (More about the OT levels in the Ron's Orgs and in the Church of Scientology can be found in the article about OT levels). Meanwhile, the Ron’s Orgs expanded and flourished, and soon after completing a videotaped series of lectures and seminars in 1990 – Your Dynamics in the Nineties, Improving Conditions in Life, Logic in Life (about the Data Series), Body Org Basics, and Exchange and Finance – CBR died in May 1991. The Ron’s Orgs themselves were largely unaffected, as they were not hierarchically organised – each Ron’s Org being a self-sufficient organisation in itself which stayed in close communication with the other Ron’s Orgs: a true network that was the forerunner of much business corporate structure in subsequent years. After various periods of shake-down and reorganisation, the Ron’s Orgs continued to prosper and the most recent rapid expansion has occurred in Russia. A number of the Ron’s Orgs now operate under the auspices of the Ron’s Org Committee, chaired by Max Hauri, Switzerland. Max and his wife Erica – Senior C/S – were invited to Russia in the late 1990s to deliver a few basic courses and some lower Bridge standard auditing. At the time of writing this article – January 2006 – there are some 2,000 people on Ron’s Org lines in Russia and there are over a dozen Ron’s Orgs in Moscow alone. The area continues to thrive and expand rapidly and the stats are high, with numerous OT 16 completions (one of the major levels of the Bridge) and fully trained C/Ses. As per the landmark bulletin Keeping Scientology Working, the Ron’s Orgs set a very high importance on training and the definition of a Ron’s Org includes the criterion that it must have a courseroom; an auditor or C/S delivering standard tech, no matter to what level, is known as a Ron’s Org Field Auditor if no courseroom facilities are present. Every Ron’s Org courseroom employs only original LRH materials; nothing is altered or rewritten. Ron’s Org courserooms deliver every essential course such as the HQS, Hard TRs, Student Hat, Method 1, Dianetics, Objectives, Grades, LX lists, HRD, SHSBC, and all reviews such as the PTS RD, SP RD, Int RD, Confessionals, False Purpose RD and many others. In auditing, major stress is laid on the standard that every auditing action, as laid out on the bridge from 1976, is done thoroughly and to its full EP. “Quickying” is rightly recognised and regarded as a false economy which can slow or even damage cases in the long run. It is never condoned or supported. For everyone in the Ron’s Orgs, the Source of the Tech is LRH, not CBR. CBR would always point out that he did not consider himself to be source of anything, and was simply applying LRH basics standardly and logically to the next levels beyond those developed in the Church of Scientology at the time LRH was still alive. CBR would acknowledge LRH at the end of every lecture, seminar or briefing that he gave, and considered himself merely as having duplicated what LRH wanted and was simply continuing to carry the torch forward. While there is no doubt that – like LRH – CBR was an extraordinary and exceptionally powerful man, those on the Ron’s Org Bridge are in full agreement with his own modest view and maintain that the power of the “Upper Levels” of Excalibur and above lies in their simplicity and in the ingenious application of LRH basics. Indeed, one way to regard the Bridge is that as one progresses, one is empowered to extend one’s confront further and further back in time, and even beyond “time” to realms in which “earlier” games were played. As such, one handles incomplete cycles and unfinished games which are further and further up the “dwindling spiral”, towards the Beginning – a realm in which the importance and exactness of the Factors and Axioms becomes clear. Inasmuch as the dwindling spiral – the gradually accumulating tangle of incomplete cycles of action – produces great complexity, as one reaches back towards the very earliest games one finds oneself encountering areas of great simplicity which nonetheless can be very highly charged. The Ron’s Org Bridge addresses and handles these charges, and restores one’s quality of beingness to those enjoyed and manifested at the earliest stages of existence. For further information on anything mentioned in this article, or to learn how to contact a Ron’s Org in your area, please contact mailto:theta@ronsorg.ch. Bill Ryan, January 2006